The Darkness Arising
by TheMidnightRunner123
Summary: Stormclaw has been a warrior for only a moon, and since the day he was born, strange things happen to him; Cats he feels like he knows but never met, many cats who say he is their mentor but they are older than him, and one strange cat who is trying to make Stormclaw walk the right path...


The Darkness Arising

Prolouge

The dark grey leader was thrown aside as the powerful ShadowClan tom hit his shoulder. There was a faint crack noise as the leader whimpered in pain. The ShadowClan tom drove his claws into his shoulders as it snarled, "Why are you even leader?"

The other leader let out a low, faint growl, "Because I am stronger than you!" He lunged at the tom and bit into his neck, killing him. The tom fell over and twitched in the dirt. _He lost a life. _The dark grey tom thought. _I hope it's his last!_

But before he could say anything, the leader felt something jab into his skin from under his pelt as he fell down. "Stonestar!" A yell sounded as a she-cat with silver fur ran out of the bushes. She had herbs in her jaws as she sat beside the tom and pressed cobwebs to his shoulder.

Suddenly, Stonestar heard the voice he thought he wouldn't hear ever again. "You should have listened to your clan, your kin. Me."

Stonestar gazed up at the sky as his eyes faded into a grey color. He shut them as he fell limp. The great ThunderClan leader was dead.

Stonestar opened his eyes to see a cat, lit up by starlight. He recognized his mother, Grassheart. The black she-cat had sadness in her eyes as she breathed, "You cannot stay in StarClan, Stonestar." Stonestar had a puzzled look on his face as something drew out of the shadows. Stonestar could barely see the cat, but made out a faint dark grey tom-cat with bluish paws and stunning and pale amber eyes. He glared at Stonestar and growled, "You did not listen, Stonestar. You didn't listen, so I will give you another chance at life…" The cats faded as Stonestar's eyes closed.

He awoke by a she-cat, his eyes still closed tightly. "Is Tawnycloud going to the moonstone?" An older female voice asked as another female voice answered. "Yes, but you just kitted. Once you asleep, I'll take her." Suddenly, a new voice sounded, "Spottedheather, their perfect!"

"I thought of some names. Sunkit for the brown tabby, Blazekit for the silver tabby, and Stormkit for the dark grey one."

Stormkit mewled loudly as something sounded in his ears. "Do not fail me, or your life will be great…"

ThunderClan

Leader: Tawnystar –thick furred brown she-cat with large blue eyes and shredded ears and long claws

Deputy: Leaftooth –skinny black tom with yellow eyes _apprentice Shrewpaw_

Medicine Cat: Frostwhisker –snowy white she-cat with dark silver dapples and legs and dark green eyes

WARRIORS

Amberfang –dark ginger tom with green eyes

Shadepool –fluffy black she-cat with white paws and orange eyes

Dawnwillow –dark brown she-cat with curved teeth and pale green eyes battle scars around head and flanks

Mousefeather –small grey tom with blue eyes

Sandyclaw –long clawed ginger tom with dark green yellow eyes

Lightningstorm –tall jet black tom with a golden flash under his eyes and on his ear tips and soft green eyes

Roseflight –cream she-cat with dark blue eyes _apprentice Webpaw_

Birchtail –grey Tom with brown paws and blue eyes

Smokeflame –tall brown tabby tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes

Icefoot –grey she-cat with big white paws and blue eyes that shine

Poppyfur –calico she-cat with amber eyes and a long tail

Apprentices

Webpaw –strong ginger tabby tom with a fluffy but ragged pelt and wide green eyes

Shrewpaw –dark grey tabby tom with a wide head and short tail and dark orange eyes

Queens

Spottedheather –sleek dark grey she-cat with lighter spots along spine and legs a soft muzzle and pale blue eyes (mother to Sunkit, Blazekit, and Stormkit) 

Willowdust –silver and white she-cat with brown paws, a long wiry tail, a shredded ear and pale blue-green eyes (mother to Lionkit, Fawnkit and Dapplekit)

Kits

Lionkit –big golden-brown tabby tom with white paws and a white chest and long ear and pale green eyes, 4 moons old

Fawnkit –small tortoiseshell she-cat with wide paws and bright amber eyes, 4 moons old

Dapplekit –broad shouldered golden she-cat with dark grey legs and spots down spine, a fuzzy head and light blue eyes

Sunkit –ragged furred brown tabby tom with golden-cream stripes and ears and green eyes, half a moon old

Blazekit –elegant silver she-cat with a molted pelt, black paws and muzzle and light blue eyes, half a moon old

Stormkit –thin dark grey tom with lighter colored paws and muzzle and pale yellow-green eyes, long clawed, half a moon old

Elders

Freezestorm –sleek grey tabby tom with missing teeth, a battle scar down his flank and pale blue eyes, Spottedheather's father

Oakstripe –old brown she-cat with a muzzle grey with age and amber eyes

Birdfall –tall golden-brown tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip, a nicked ear, a twisted paw and light amber eyes, retired early

Mossflight –very old dark grey tom with white paws and chest and green eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Starlingstar –broad shouldered brown tom with a battle scar across face and gentle amber eyes

Deputy: Lichenfeather –pale grey she-cat with a thick pelt and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Hailflower –pretty dark grey tabby she-cat with silver paws and stripes and light blue eyes

WARRIORS

Gulchstep –huge brown tabby tom with darker stripes and muzzle and wide amber eyes

Crowheart –powerful dark grey tom with long pearly white claws and light green eyes Apprentice Hazelpaw

Juniperfrost –slender ginger she-cat with pale amber eyes Apprentice Shinepaw

Specklefoot –big brown tom with darker speckles down legs and on his head and amber eyes and long legs

Lizardclaw –long clawed silver-white tom with black paws and blue eyes Apprentice Hollowpaw

Fernflower –brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, tail tip and muzzle and light amber eyes

Silentsong –white she-cat with a pure white pelt, fluffy fur and dark ocean blue eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Kinkwhisker –big brown tom, younger, creamy patches and whitish-blue eyes

Snowrunner –night black she-cat with long white legs and light blue eyes, young

Apprentices

Hazelpaw –small white and cream she-cat with black ear tips and blazing blue eyes

Shinepaw –fluffy golden tabby she-cat with a thick, shiny, healthy pelt and soft yellow eyes

Hollowpaw –big dark brown tom with a shredded ear, a short tail and long claws, amber eyes

Queen

Bumbletail –pale yellow-grey tabby she-cat with a black striped tail and light amber eyes (mother to Stripedkit, Foxkit, Shykit, Bravekit and Pebblekit)

Kits

Stripedkit –sleek brown tom with dark black stripes and amber eyes, 2 moons old

Foxkit –russet furred she-cat with white paws and green eyes, 2 moons old

Shykit –shy silver tabby she-cat with thick fur and blue eyes, 2 moons old

Bravekit –brave ginger tabby tom with grey stripes and bright amber eyes, 2 moons old

Pebblekit –small grey she-cat with darker flecks and pale blue eyes, 2 moons old

Elders

Sparrowflight –old brown tabby tom with grey eyes

Windfall –grey she-cat, amber eyes

Ravensky –old white and brown she-cat, blue eyes

WindClan

Leader: Graystar –sleek grey tom with large blue eyes and long, thorn sharp claws

Deputy: OC NEEDED!

Medicine Cat: Deerfall –young dark black tom with white paws and ears and green eyes

WARRIORS

Nettlesnow –dark brown and white she-cat with large amber eyes

Cloudwhisker –tall grey-silver tabby tom with long claws and dark blue eyes

Firefeather –bright ginger tabby tom with long legs and amber eyes

Echoblaze –grey she-cat with light green eyes, a scar running from her shoulder to her flank

Maplefern –dark brown tom with amber eyes _Apprentice Hickorypaw_

Freckleshine –young freckled brown she-cat with soft fur and blue eyes

Jaytail –long tailed pale brown tom with long teeth that stick out and dark, shiny green eyes _Apprentice: Mudpaw_

Timberheart –young dark brown tom with lighter paws, a white chest and dark amber eyes

Apprentices

Hickorypaw –small white tom with a golden-cream flash on his chest fur and light blue eyes

Mudpaw –dark brown-grey she-cat with silver legs and chest, light blue eyes

No queens

Elders

Hareflight –big brown tom with a missing eye and one amber eye

Slightheart –black tabby she-cat with a thin body and tail and light green eyes

RiverClan

Leader: OC NEEDED

Deputy: Troutfang –long toothed grey tabby tom with a torn ear and bright blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Swallowheart –big dark grey tom with a black chest and paws and light blue eyes

WARRIORS

Reedshimmer –grey tabby she-cat with a short but thick pelt and dark blue-green eyes

Frostheart –all white tom with a thick pelt and yellow eyes

Smallwhisker –sleek brown tabby tom with a small body, long whiskers and blue eyes

Mossyflower –small brown and white she-cat with soft blue eyes

Tansyflight –round eyed golden-cream she-cat with dark black paws, blue eyes

Muddyfall –dark brown-grey tom with grey ears and blue eyes

Mistfeather –silver she-cat with black chest fur and amber eyes


End file.
